The present invention relates to a novel method of automatic inserting and fixing of electronic components or parts, with a machine, into holes in a printed circuit board as well as apparatuses suitably employable for the practice of the method.
Some kinds of method and apparatuses are known, which have been remarkably contributing to the rationalization of the assemblying work in the fields of television sets, audio appliances, various controlling means, etc. Basic principle of these conventional inserting apparatuses lies in employing of an insertion guide having guide holes or grooves, moving of the electronic components (hereinafter called simply component) to be planted with some separate means, such as chucks and pushers, toward the guide holes or grooves, and bringing of the lead wires of the components to the lead wire inserting holes in a printed circuit board (hereinafter called p-c-b). This insertion guide generally approaches to the p-c-b from a direction perpendicular to the surface of the p-c-b which is already positioned at a preset position; if the tip of the insertion guide, when being approached to the p-c-b, interferes with an already inserted electronic component, it might force down and squeeze the component between itself and the p-c-b. The component is therefore necessitated to be located on the p-c-b with an ample space from other components in order to avoid the interference. It naturally causes the distribution density of the components on the p-c-b far lower than that in case of manual insertion.
The low distribution density of the components will, in turn, lead to enlarging of the area of the p-c-b for inserting a certain number of components, which results in an enlargement in size of apparatuses or machines incorporating the p-c-b as a structural member. Development of a machine capable of inserting electronic components at a high distribution density has been strongly desired from many industrial fields. This invention has been made from such a background.